


I don't wear pinstripes, I wear a Arc reactor necklace.

by Delanor_Took



Series: Avengers to the past [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers children, Clint has too many family members, Emmy Grady, F/M, Family Secrets, Future Fic, Gen, Mad Scientist, Multi, Non mutant Telepathic Humans, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sorta future fic, Tony almost kills Clints son, Tony's daughter is a badass like her dad, Too Many Original Characters, dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers saved the world. They were getting on with their lives. So another crazy villain aiming at world domination didnt phase them. But when he said that he was from the future and fought they children. They didn't believe him until he pulled a necklace that Tony had given Pepper out of his pocket. A silver and sapphire Arc reactor necklace. They were about to rescue their "children" when the who ship blew. Blood everywhere. </p><p>Now they are burying their children. What was left of them. </p><p>But are they really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burial

Tony stared at the graves before them. It wasnt like this was new. Burying family. He had done it before. With his parents. But he didnt think that he would have to bury his child. Or what was left of her. 

The only problem. She wasnt even born yet. This body, well whats left of it was from the future. Taken by the damnable mad scientist from the future and shoved here to be used as leverage only to be blown up with several others Avengers kids. 

He didnt even know her name. Or how old she was, what she looked like. All he knew was the remains, some of the bloody splats on the walls was a DNA match to him. It was the same with Steve and his wife Emmy, Bruce, Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane, and Bucky. They all lost a child, Bruce apparently two and had buried empty coffins in a park as a memory to them. 

Pepper leaned heavily on his shoulder. Her eyes were redder then her hair. It was her daughter too that was now memorialized in a grave before she was even born.   
He looked over at Steve. His arms were wrapped around his young wife Emmy. Emmy was an enigma herself, part of the Avengers team mostly reconissance. She was a telepath, a human who could read minds, predict the future, cast barriers and levitate objects all with her mind. She was quite the catch and loved Cap more then anything and didnt mind that he had been frozen in ice for 70 years seeming as she was for the most part immortal. She had her head resting on his shoulder, tiny tears leaking from her eyes as she gazed at the stone near her foot. 

Tony knew that Emmy had known the risks of getting involved with Steve. She herself was involved with the Develops, a group of telepaths that specialized in assassinations and rescues in the telepath community. She used to be the head of it before she retired 5 years ago. Now she just runs the missions offices and helpes with some of the rescues so she was no stranger to danger, battles, and fights. But this, having your child killed before they are even born is something that no one could prepare for. 

Even Natasha and Clint, assassins extrodinarie, were shaken. Natasha was muttering harshly in Russian and Clint wasn't even moving besides running his hand over her shoulder.

Jane was openly crying into Thor's massive muscles and was shaking and trying not to look at the grave that marked her daughter. Thor's face was impassive. He had already told Tony that there was going to be a funeral ceremony in Asgard in a few days and that he and Jane were going to depart quite quickly to Asgard. 

And Bruce. Well he was straining to remain calm. He had two graves in front of him that were buried and was trying to hold it together. A son and a daughter. It was something that parents should never ever have to do. 

Bucky. Bucky wasnt taking it well at all. His son was immortalized next to Steve's daughter. Bucky was clutching and flinching his hands as he struggled to contained his anger at the deaths of not only his child but Steve's child as well. He came back from being a popcicle brainwashed 40's man to seeing his best friend to knowing he has a son. 

Fury and Hill were standing back with several other agents and Clint's very extensive family. Various agents and military men from two different countries were all related to the bow wielding assassin and they had all come in from their homes to support Clint and Natasha. They were all trying to cope with this loss. When Dr. Breakerman had first come onto the scene as a mad scientist with way to many anger issues no one thought anything of it. He was just another bad guy, another moron who needed to be put down. They hadn't expected him to be a psycho from the future who was hell bent on killing them so he could get back to the future and rule it. Or that he had some how captured their children and brought them with him to use as leverage. And when the leverage decided that they didnt like that they fought back, causing the explosion that killed them. 

Tony barely moved has his eyes swiped over the hill that they were all situated on. His hand was clutched around the pendant that bastard had flaunted around him. It was something his daughter wore all the time according to that psychopath. A Arc reactor pendant that Pepper gave her. Dr.Breakerman had confirmed that his daughter wore everyday after recieving it from Pepper as a present. Dr. Breakerman had held it, flaunted it and then after thrown it to one of his men to give back to her. Tony had found it in the explosion. It was made from tough materials so it survived the blast, unlike his daughter. 

Steve wandered over to him. Emmy had sat infront of the grave, her hands hovering over the gravestone. Bucky was pressed against her back, staring at his sons stone with hard eyes. A leaf had hit Steve in the face and briefly he looked a bit sadder then usual. Nothing seemed to faze him, or make him react at this point. It was the 40's mentality, Tony supposed, that made him so broken. You protected your daughter and Cap had failed in protecting her. It wrecked him. 

He and Tony just stood there, shoulder to shoulder staring at the brokeness before them.


	2. And The pendant hold memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon inspection of his daughters necklace Tony finds a data storage center. He downloads everything. And he finds letters, articles and photos.

(Libby Rae's take on Cassidee and Misha)

 

If there was ever a person to drive someone crazy it was Cassidee Stark. That girl could make a nun swear like a sailor. 

From short black hair streaked with blue silver and purple and her faded vintage AEROSMITH tee to her oil stained jeans and worn chucks this girl made him go insane. 

She was everything that a guy dreamed of and more. Cass had a take no prisoners attitude and a devil may care way of treating life. She blew through the world like a hurricane, following a path only she could see.

It didn't help that she was also the heiress to one of the largest companies in the world and had an IQ of over 200.

Cass was the eldest child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, heiress to Stark Industries, Iron Woman, and partime professor at MIT. She held the status of Agent Stark in SHIELD and commanded the Avengers Unit Two.

And he was head over heels in love with her. 

Now Misha wasn't just some stick in the mud that harbored a huge crush on America's Sweetheart. No Misha was much more then that.

Misha Alexander Barton was the son of Nastasha Romanov and Clinton Barton. He was a champion archer, master assassin, and trained SHIELD agent.

He was a man that many women drooled over and kept pictures of him on their phones. He had blondish red hair and was toned and muscular all over.

But most importantly he was Cassidee's boyfriend.

He and Cass had know eachother since they were born. Their parents all being Avengers they grew up playing together, working together. When Cass's genius and brain caused her to go higher in education and get her own lab and lots of honors and medals, Misha was next to her everystep.

When she was 11 her dad gave her own lab, equiped with everything she needed t be the best damn scientist the world has ever seen. And Misha spent days down there with her, bringing her food and clean clothes when needed. He was down there so much Cass installed a small bed and dresser in the room that used to be storage. (Over the years that room lost the dresser and gained a larger bed)

When Cass was 12 Misha got the courage to ask her out and she said yes. That Friday they went to the movies and Cass kissed him for all he was worth.

Fast forward 6 years and they were still together. They fought, they laughed, they hugged and they kissed. 

Cass loved him more then anything in the world. And most importantly he loved her. They fought together, forming the Junior Division of the Avengers with their best friends. 

Misha went on missions and Cass invented and taught. She donned her suit and fought the morons that thought the world was theirs. 

They were famous, beloved by the world. Called the Golden Couple, The couple of the century. 

But everyone forget this simple part. They loved eachother and never let anything get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down!

**Author's Note:**

> AVENGERS FIC!  
> So this is my hand at an avengers fic. I love the avengers. Its all a future to the past fic. And yes the avengers have kids. They are all kick ass and awesome. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
